Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a device for, in an information processing apparatus including a touch panel, displaying an object such as a button on a display screen, detecting on the touch panel an operation with respect to the object, and controlling the operation. A response region for receiving a touch operation with respect to the object is set for the object.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-182463, if a touch operation is performed to an icon (an object), the response region of the touched icon is enlarged, thereby improving the operability of a touch panel.